The existing wave energy power generation platforms are ultimately fixed type and accordingly are provided with a very long piston rod for an oil cylinder. With the structure, the oil cylinder piston rod is inefficient in rigidity, is not stable enough, and has a quite short lifetime, so as not to apply to high power generator group to generate power, which is an urgent issue to be solved.